


Sweet Tooth

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy stash, Casa Erotica, F/M, Gabe is a pest, Gabriel's private collection, I've got the kielbasa you ordered, my fav archangel, reader has a sweet tooth to rival Gabe's, wouldn't have him any other way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Gabriel has a treasure trove of candy hidden in his room, and you have quite the sweet tooth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I haven't written anything with Gabriel in awhile, so it may be seem just a bit of style wise for how he would act, but I tried to rely on YouTube and my horrible memory to remember him... enjoy

* * *

 

You were all alone, and the bunker was quiet so you slunk down the hall to Gabriel's room. He had made his come back a while ago and had been staying at the bunker ever since. Your favorite part of Gabriel being in the bunker, besides your awesome movie nights, was his candy stash. He was an angel so he had no need to change his clothes and do the other things human needed to, so he filled the chest of drawers in his room with candy. Each of the five drawers was a different type and every one was delicious. From top to bottom he had classic candies, sour stuff, international, chocolate and truffles, and the bottom drawer was a collection of his own personal favorites. You peeked around for Gabriel and quietly opened the sour stuff drawer, pulling out a pack of blue raspberry sour patch kids. "So, what kind of thank you does a handsome archangel get for stocking your favorite sweets?" You jumped when you heard his voice and hid the candy behind your back, spinning to face him with a guilty smile. When you made eye contact, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

"Gabriel! I... I was just putting away laundry." 

 

He chuckled, "Oh Y/N, didn't anyone tell you not to lie to archangels?" He walked over to lean against the wall in front of you, "soooo?" 

 

"Sooo?" You mimicked, blushing like an idiot. Ever since meeting Gabriel, you had been attracted to him. He was funny, charming, had amazing hair that you just wanted to run your fingers through, and he always knew how to cheer you up after a bad hunt. You had given up hope though, he was an archangel, one of heaven's most incredible creations, he would never settle for you. 

 

"Can I at least get some sugar from my Sugar, for the sugar." He snickered, pointing to the candy. "Try sayin' that fast." 

 

Gathering up all you courage, you stepped forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, muttering a nervous thank you and scampering down the hall. You could feel your face heating up and you ventured a glance back down the hallway. Gabriel stood leaning in his doorway with a lustful smirk on his face and a dark gleam in his captivating, whiskey eyes. You shut the door behind you with a goofy smile on your face like a lovesick schoolgirl. Sinking onto your bed, you tore open the package and plucked out one of the blue gummies, popping it into your mouth. "oh my Chuck." You sighed, falling back on the bed, your face nearly splitting from the smile. "I kissed Gabriel... It was just the cheek but it was a start." 

 

Gabriel tried to contain his excitement while listening at your door. You wanted to kiss him? He had always assumed that you humored him and were nice to him  just to be polite, he never thought he'd have a chance, especially after you learned about everything he did to the boys. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, the boys were still gone, and from as well as you could guess, Gabriel was out too. You creeped down the hall, going quietly into Gabriel's room and heading straight for his candy stash. You stared for a minute or two, trying to decide what caught your eye today. Did you want chocolate covered marshmallows, more sour candy, a Turkish taffy, or were you brave enough to sneak something from his private collection? You opened the second drawer from the bottom and grabbed a piece of Sea foam. Before you could stand back straight, someone grabbed you around the waist spinning you in a circle. You squeaked and fought to get out of their arms, but they just held you tighter. You silently began worrying that this would be your "death scene" and you wouldn't even get to eat the sea foam. That is, until you heard the angelic laughter and familiar voice of your favorite archangel.

 

"Don't worry, Sweetness. I’d be willing to let my victim have a last piece of candy... Or you can pay the candy toll another way." He purred, releasing you and spinning you to face him. "We can do a little roleplay, if you'd like... I've got the kielbasa you ordered." You laughed at his suggestion and he pulled you a little closer.  

 

"You don't mean it, you--" 

 

"Don't tell me that I don't want someone like you, or that you aren't good enough, blah blah blah."  

 

You smiled softly, and kissed his lips, tasting a hint of whatever candy he last ate. He growled and guided you back towards the bed, laying you back with him. "I can certainly say that I didn't think stealing your candy would lead to having  _ fun _ ."  

 

"Well, I was hoping it would." He nuzzled your cheek with his nose and kissed your jawline. "I've been head over heels for you since I saw you, Sugar." 

 

You giggled, "But I'm just some human."  

 

"Hellooo, earth to Y/N, you put up with thing one and thing two daily, that's a superpower right there." He pulled you onto his lap and ran his fingers through your hair, "Would you wanna watch a movie with me?" 

 

"Sure," you agreed, kissing his cheek. "What movie?" 

 

**Gabriel's trademark smirk snaked it's way onto his face and he snapped his fingers. A television set appeared a few feet away from the bed and the intro music to Casa Erotica rang out through the room. **


End file.
